30 Worlds Megaforce XIX-The Ashes of Destiny Prequel
by William Raymer
Summary: A short prequel to the nineteenth adventure.


_30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: "The Ashes of Destiny"-A Prequel_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

 _Note from William "Blissey" Raymer: I decided to write this short prequel scene to_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: "The Ashes of Destiny," _in order to explain certain plot threads that will be explored at the start of this new story._

 _This story was inspired by the practice followed by the producers of the revived_ Doctor Who _television series, who release short videos on the official BBC_ Doctor Who _website that serve as prequels to select episodes. These prequel scenes followed the same practice—setting up plot threads explained in the actual episodes._

 _Prince William's Office_

 _Challenger Base_

 _Location: [CLASSIFIED]_

Prince William of Cinnabar sat in his new office and smiled at his wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia. "Well, Sofia, what do you think I should do first?" William asked.

"You should find an aide-de-camp to handle your day-to-day schedule. This will allow you to focus on the things you will need to do as head of the Scarlett Army's space fleet," Sofia said.

"Wise idea, honey," William said. "Do you have any candidates?" Sofia handed William a personal access device with a list of names on them. "I sure do," Sofia said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"What business?" William asked as Sofia approached the doors out to the command deck. "I still have to convince Ensign Sito to join us," Sofia said before she exited William's office. William turned his attention back to the p.a.d. and saw the name "Sito Jaxa" listed with a question mark next to it.

A few minutes later, William looked up from the p.a.d. when the door chime into his office signalled. "Enter," William said.

The doors slid open, revealing The Doctor and companion Clara Oswald. "Doctor, Clara, what's going on?" William said.

"William, Clara and I are leaving," The Doctor said. "And we may never be coming back." "What's wrong, you guys?" William said as he rose to his feet.

"During our fight against the A.I.C. at Bajor, I got a feeling," The Doctor said. "When _Terok Nor_ imploded and we thought you and the other Rangers were lost, I saw what appeared to be Gallifrey on the other side of the collapsing anomaly."

William knew that The Doctor had been searching for the other-dimensional plane that his home planet of Gallifrey was frozen in during the final moments of the Time War between The Doctor's people—the Time Lords—and their mortal enemies, the Daleks, ever since all thirteen Doctors coordinated their calculations to pull off the feat.

"This means, also, that I will have to give you this," Clara said. She reached behind her back to reveal her Mobilates and GokaiYellow Megaforce Change Key. Clara placed them on William's desk and slid them towards him.

"I have recorded a message to the individual I have chosen to be my successor as Megaforce Yellow," Clara said before handing William an isolinear data card. "When you see Ensign Sito, give this to her."

"All right," William said. "Before we go, I too have something for you, William," The Doctor said. He reached into a pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a slender silver tube with a blue tip. "My tenth incarnation—the humanized duplicate of whom is your ancestor, William—used a sonic screwdriver like this one. Use it well."

The Doctor handed William the sonic screwdriver. "Thank you for the gift, Doctor," William said. "We'll keep your spot on the crew open." William stood and hugged Clara and The Doctor. "Goodbye, guys," William said.

"Until we meet again," The Doctor said before the office doors slid open, revealing not the command deck but the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Clara smiled, then boarded the TARDIS. As the loud whirring of the TARDIS' engines began, so too did tears start to fall from William's eyes.

Finally, the TARDIS had completely faded from view, revealing the command deck for a moment before the doors slid closed once more. William was still crying when the door chime sounded. "Come in," William said.

The doors slid open, revealing Sofia, a concerned look growing on her face. "William, what's wrong?" Sofia asked. "The Doctor and Clara are gone," William said, gesturing to Clara's Mobilates and Megaforce Yellow Change Key.

William cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "What did Sito have to say?" William said. "She's on board," Sofia said. "All right," William said. "Prince William to Command Deck. Have Ensign Sito report to my office immediately."

" _Aye, sir,_ " a voice from the command deck said. William's glance then shifted to the objects on his desk. "Here goes nothing," William said.

 _To be continued in..._

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: "The Ashes of Destiny"


End file.
